My Old Friend
by an InuHanyou by birth
Summary: The battle is over. Our heros visit a grave of a companion. Another songfic. PLease R


I do not own InuYasha. That is Rumiko Takahashi

**_

* * *

_**

**_2 people approached a grave_**

**My old friend, I recall**

**_It was InuYasha, Kagome, and their 2 month old daughter._**

The times we had hanging on my wall

**_InuYasha bends down and removes the vines from the grave._**

I wouldn't trade them for gold

**_InuYasha knelt down in front on it, and he places the flowers down_**

Cause they laugh and they cry me

**_A tear fell from InuYasha's face as he remembered the good times they had._ **

Somehow sanctify me

**_The battle against Naraku was over, but they lost a dear friend._**

Their woven in the stories I have told

**_Sango was now a single parent to her 5 year old son._**

And tell again

_Kagome knelt down next to InuYasha to comfort him._

My old friend, I apologize

**_InuYasha prayed, 'I'm sorry my old friend, we should have protected you.'_**

For the years that have passed

**_Sango approached her husbands grave, it has been 3 years since his death. _**

Since the last time you and I

**_Sango knelt down and cried, as did Kagome and even InuYasha._**

Dusted off those memories

**_The battle against Naraku was rigorous, in the end, only 1 died._ **

But the running and the races

**_A dear friend and a loving father and husband, everyone mourned his death._**

The people and the places

**_InuYasha lost his best friend, Kagome lost her friend, and Sango lost her husband._**

There's always somewhere else I had to be

**_InuYasha was protecting Kagome when he was killed, a very painful death._**

Time gets slim, my old friend

_It happened 3 years ago, but every one felt as if it happened just yesterday._

Don't know why, don't know why

**_Everyone thought, 'Why him? Why did he have to die?' _**

Don't know why, don't know why

_They were ALL supposed to live after they beat Naraku._

My old friend, this song's for you

**_Sango put a picture of the whole gang when their son was born._**

Cause a few a few simple verses

**_'Love, everyone will live at peace, Kagome will live as long as InuYasha, for now she is immortal.'_**

Was the least that I could do

**_'Our son will not have that terrible curse, but without you, I feel as though I am cursed.'_**

To tell the world that you were here

**_No one would forget him, he might have been a Lecher, but he was a kind and caring person._ **

Cause the love and the laughter

**_Everyone stood up, it was time to leave, but they would be back next year._**

**Will live long after **

**_Everyone lived on for his sake, they had to be strong for him, for that's what he would want._**

All of the sadness and the tears

**_So they lived on enjoying life the best they could. They were often happy, except for this time of year._**

We'll meet again, my old friend

_A dragonfly landed on the tombstone, and a flower petal landed next to the picture._

Goodbye, goodbye

_The tombstone read, _

_MIROKU _

_DEAR FRIEND _

_LOVING FATHER AND HUSBAND _

**_GONE BUT NOT FORGOTTEN_**

Goodbye, goodbye

_A ghostly figure appeared above the tombstone, it was Miroku's ghost_

My old friend, my old friend

**_He smiled and the wind whispered, 'I will watch over you all'_**

Goodbye, goodbye

_**InuYasha turned around 'cause he heard Miroku's voice **_

_**He smiled when he saw Miroku's ghost 'Good-bye, my old friend' InuYasha thought **_

_**Miroku faded and the wind wrapped around the whole group, as if giving them a hug **_

_**This happened every year they visited his grave under the tree of ages **_

_**It always has and always will.**_

_**Until the day they are all reunited.**_

_**

* * *

****So what do you think? I've had this saved on word or quiet some time now and I finaly decided to put it up. As for my other story, What Happened Afterwards, I am still continuing it. But I have a writers block. poor poor me. So please have faith in me. I will try my best to get the next chapter up. **_

_InuYasha: _Not only that, you'r just an idiot. What about the new evil demon you were going to add in the --!

_Me:_ (currently choking InuYasha) **Hush you baka! you'll give it away!**

_InuYasha:_ (Unconscious)

_Me: _**Anyways, next chapter is a long one, Wedding and Honeymoon! **


End file.
